


The Time has Come

by Andross



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andross/pseuds/Andross
Summary: “The time has come,” the general said, “to speak of other things, of Emperor Andross and his crones, and of Gold Shield Rings.”And now for something completely different, this is a silly take on Starfox 64/Lylat Wars in verse.





	The Time has Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly rhyme I wrote years ago, and posted on Fanfiction.net, it seems rather childish now, but hey, it was fun at the time.

**T H E   T I M E   H A S   C O M E**

 

-oo0oo-

 

“The time has come!” the General said, “To speak of other things.

Of emperor Andross and his crones, and of gold shield rings.

Off on Venom his fortress lies, ringed by weapons of death.

His bases too, you must take back, like the planet Macbeth.

And when you reach his Fortress black, the two of you must fight,

Be sure to thrash him good and quick, and wish him a good night!”

“Why Thank you Pepper—that sounds great!” Said Star Fox with a grin.

“I’ll call the team, we won’t be late; we’ll see you when we win!

First we’ll take Corneria; we’ll do it real fast.

We’ll battle through the others too, we’ll save Venom for last!

We’ll beat Andross and StarWolf too, to prove we’re number one!

We charge sixty-four bucks for each ship, and a coffee bun!”

“I grant your terms, just get here quick, we’re under heavy fire!

You’ll be paid greatly in return, if this war’s not your pyre!”

Ol’ Fox did laugh and threw a wink; “You ain’t rid of us yet!

We’ll clear out planets—one by one—until you’re in our debt!”

Off they went; those four as one, they fought that enemy vast.

Until they reached Areä 6, the rest they call the past.

“Almost over; we’re in your debt. Now come back in one piece.

Cause only once Andross is beat, will hostilities cease!”

Old Fox McCloud, did them proud. He fought A6 and won!

They blasted up poor StarWolf too, but Fox was still not done.

Either real brave, or dumb as hell, his feat was quite a dare!

He said “I’ll go alone from here.” And dove down Andross’s lair!

The enemies two then faced off, matching brains against brawn.

They fought until they could no more; who’d win? The fates seemed torn!

But it was Fox who won the day. Andross went ‘boom’ you see.

But even as he blew, he cried, “I’m taking you with me!”

But then appeared old James himself, and led poor Foxie out.

But then at once he disappeared; his son was filled with doubt.

The winning crew they went back home, Fox and the other three,

They landed on Corneria, Pepper they went to see.

The dog was thrilled, “We’re in your debt, please come and fight for me!”

“We like to do things our own way,” Said Fox “So I’m sorry.”

Then that was it, they up and left. Leaving without concern;

And fly amongst the stars they would, ’till Andross did return.

 

T H E   E N D

-oo0oo-


End file.
